


Bullies // Nagisa Shiota & Karma Akabame & Reader

by 90slevi



Series: Anime <3 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassination, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90slevi/pseuds/90slevi
Summary: After being moved from Class 3-C to the infamous Class 3-E, Y/n is terrified when she ends up surrounded by four of her old 'friends', who decide to try and beat her up.However, luckily for Y/n, two of the toughest students of her new class turn up, and everything goes downhill for the bullies once they're in the hands of Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota.**Assassination Classroom one-shot! :)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Reader, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Reader, Shiota Nagisa & Reader, Shiota Nagisa/Reader
Series: Anime <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802683
Kudos: 85





	Bullies // Nagisa Shiota & Karma Akabame & Reader

It was early in the morning when it happened, and on your way to school too. 

You were only a few streets away from the mountain you hadn't fully gotten used to climbing yet, with your head down in shame and your backpack slung lazily over your shoulder. Biting your lip nervously, you prayed that nobody noticed you or shouted your name because only ten feet in front of you were two of your old classmates from class 3-C. What a shame it was to be moved down from 3-C to the all-too-infamous class 3-E. 

You'd been put in the dreaded class a week ago, and not only were you under the pressure of disappointing your family and losing your friends from the classes above you but you also now had the task of assassinating the huge yellow creature that was now your teacher. It was shameful, and you'd never felt more like a disgrace in your entire life. 

Never had you once bullied or made fun of anyone in class 3-E. In fact, you were highly against it, and you tried to avoid the subject as much as possible and try to stop the others from doing so. Your efforts were fruitless, unfortunately, and the torture the students from that class endured simply continued. 

Now you'd be stuck on the receiving end too.

"Hey!" a voice called from behind, and your whole body tensed up in fear as you were dragged out of your imagination. It didn't take long for you to recognise that harsh tone in the voice, and you pinpointed it to be Atsuya Futami. He was well-known in class 3-C to be the worst of them all, the one who, if he came across a member of 3-E, would beat them to a pulp. You thought he'd changed his ways, and the others thought he had too after he was punched in the face by none other than Karma Akabane, but maybe not. "Look who it is."

Your heart dropped and you pretended not to hear as you sped up your pace, hoping to get to the mountain as soon as possible. However, there was no protection from teachers at this school for the 3-E students; if a child was being bullied or beaten up or threatened, the teacher would ask if they were from class 3-E, and if yes, they were left alone to be hurt. Disgusting. 

"Ah, isn't that Y/n Y/l/n?" a second voice piqued up, and you gulped in fear. The two kids in front of you also stopped in their tracks, and at that point, you knew you were doomed. You were strong enough to get away from one, maybe two, but four of them?! No way. Looking up, you saw that in front of you were Miyu Choi and Ginji Sakakura, while behind were none other than Atsuya Futami and his best friend Kunitake Inukai. Eyes wide, you quickly went to cross the road to a safer place, but as soon as you tried to move, Kunitake managed to grab onto the handle of your bag and yank you backwards, causing you to stumble over the kerb. Thankfully, you stayed standing, but you knew it wouldn't last long. 

"Hah, it is!" Miyu exclaimed with glee, her eyes shimmering as she watched you judgementally. You felt incredibly small compared to these four people, even if you were physically taller than Miyu. She used to be a good friend of yours, but ever since it was announced you'd be going to class 3-E, she completely dropped you. She hadn't spoken to you in two weeks and now, she was joining sides with the bullies to hurt you. "Hello, pipsqueak! I knew you'd end up joining those losers eventually."

"What the hell, Miyu!?" you exclaimed in frustration, disgusted in both yourself and her that she'd just end your friendship so easily. "We were friends!" 

"Emphasis on _'were',_ " she stated with a roll of her eyes, flicking you in the side of the head with her finger. It didn't hurt, but you were still pissed off that she thought it was okay to even try and hurt you. "I don't make friends with failures. Sorry."

"It's not her fault you ended up in that shitty E class," Ginji chuckled, crossing his arms and looking down at you. "If I were you, I'd refuse to come back to this school."

You weren't sure what to say or how to get away, so you tried to wrench your bag from out of Kunitake's hands, but it didn't work. Instead, it made your situation so much worse.

"Oi, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Atsuya asked with a sadistic-like grin on his face as he tightly grabbed your wrist, causing you to wince in pain under his harsh grip. "We aren't done with you yet."

"Don't you dare hurt me!" you exclaimed, kicking him in the shin. He buckled slightly, but other than that, he wasn't fazed. You went to kick again, but Ginji grabbed your other arm and caused you to fall backwards, your leg completely missing Atsuya's kneecap and swinging aimlessly. You were pulled to the ground, and even when you tried to get up, Kunitake grabbed the handle of your bag and dragged you back to the floor where you apparently belonged. Your eyes widened as you felt tears begin to well up, and not because you were in pain but because you were frightened and felt incredibly betrayed. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Atsuya mocked, squatting down in front of your face and giving you a nasty glare through his narrow hazel eyes. "You _want_ us to hurt you? Well, my pleasure!"

With that, he gave you a swift punch to the jaw, causing you to curse out loud in pain. Miyu grabbed a clump of your hair and pulled up your head so it was directly in front of Atsuya, and you felt a second punch to the face. You tried to scratch at Miyu for her to let go, but even when she did, Ginji simply took you instead. Kicking at your assaulters, you tried your damned best to get out but it just seemed to make the situation worse. Kunitake even ended up kicking you in the stomach, and you nearly vomited. 

"S-stop!" you cried out, tears streaming down your face. You turned to Miyu, who was watching with her arms folded. "M-Miyu! Help me!"

She was silent, and although you were sure you saw sympathy in her eyes, she did nothing. Your heart sunk, and you felt another punch to your face. Falling to the floor, you then curled into a ball, hoping it'd hurt less and you could protect vital areas. However, before you could feel another brutal attack, you heard a somewhat familiar voice from somewhere behind, and you froze. 

"Hey, Nagisa, do you remember how earlier I said I really wanted to punch the shit out of someone?" the voice said, and a second, slightly higher-pitched voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I've just found some playthings!" the first one exclaimed, and you finally looked up to see the four bullies look over at two males from your new class wander over. One of them was Nagisa Shiota, the long blue-haired male who was popular along some of the students in class 3-E, and beside him was Karma Akabane, someone popular amongst the entire school for his violent behaviour yet brilliant grades. The two of them strolled over, an almost sadistic grin on the redhead's face while Nagisa trailed behind, nervously watching what was going on. "Damn, you guys sure are ugly."

"Are you looking to get punched, Akabane?" Atsuya asked, his eyes glaring at the slightly taller male. "This isn't your fight."

"Oh, I know it's not," he chuckled, running a hand awkwardly through his hair. "But don't you think the fight's a bit unfair? Four against one? I thought me and Nagisa over here could come and join our friend here. Make it even."

"Get lost, Akabane," Miyu sighed with a roll of her eyes, and Karma raised his eyebrows at her. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

"Have a bit of stress-relief," he said, cracking his knuckles before punching Atsuya square in the face. The hazel-eyed bully cursed loudly as he stumbled backwards, however he was quickly on the floor after Karma kicked him in the stomach. Then, before the other three could even get to help Atsuya, Nagisa had managed to wrap his legs around Kunitake's and pin him to the floor, putting him in a chokehold. You sat up in surprise, your stomach, face and legs still in a lot of pain. However, that didn't stop you from standing up and slapping Miyu across the face as Karma had his way with Ginji and Atsuya.

"Hey, what was that for?!" she exclaimed, placing her hand over the red mark on her cheek. "Bitch!"

She then lunged for you, but you'd gotten a confidence boost after watching Karma and Nagisa and you managed to trip her up. While she tried to regain her balance, you pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the shin before trying to run away, not wanting to get hurt again. You turned around and saw that Kunitake was almost passed out on the floor, Ginji was unconscious and Karma was sitting on top of Atsuya, forcefully putting a tube of something (probably some sort of spice) up his nose. 

"I'm very into science, you see, and I was curious to see how the human nose reacts to different spices being put up there for an extended period of time," Karma explained nonchalantly, completely unfazed by Atsuya's complaints and cries for help. Nagisa wandered over to you with a small comforting smile on his face and you returned it, even if your lips were still trembling. "Also, I thought you guys were friends with Y/n. At least, I assumed you were. In our class, we're all mates, you see. We get along most of the time and work together, even if someone has done something wrong or dumb... cough cough, Terasaka. So I was surprised to see you guys being so cruel to someone who was your friend just last week. Bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Get the fuck off me!" Atsuya exclaimed, completely ignoring everything Karma had just said and trying to get unpinned from underneath the redhead's body. "Owch, you little shit, that hurts!"

"They don't call me Karma for nothing," he shrugged, finally clamping the blonde's nose shut around the two tubes of spices. You covered your ears as he shouted loudly in pain, and Karma clambered off and just... walked away as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, are you alright, Y/n? Sorry we were late."

"It's... okay," you said quietly, looking down at the floor and avoiding eye contact. You were sure you looked a mess from the nose bleed that had just started and the swelling that was beginning to form around your left eye. The sleeve of your school shirt had also torn, revealing a harsh graze up your elbow and droplets of blood staining the white shirt. "I should've tried to defend myself better."

"Don't blame yourself!" Nagisa insisted, his eyes wide. "It's not your fault that those idiots tried to hurt you."

"I know, but I could've done more," you answered softly, scratching behind your ear nervously. "You both looked so impressive, protecting me and fighting those guys. I wish I could do that."

"That bitchslap you gave Miyu was impressive," Karma chuckled, raising an eyebrow at you. "Don't put yourself down. You'll be able to fend them off yourself one day. We're becoming assassins, after all."

"True," you grinned, running a hand through your hair as you tried to shake off the feeling of sympathy for those bullies. Even though they'd just beaten you up, they'd been your friends at one point, and it hurt to see them in pain. No, you can't think that way. Nagisa, Karma and the other students of class 3-E were now your friends, and they weren't fake. They were kind. "God, you need to teach me those moves. All I did was hit her. I wanna be able to slam them to the ground and stuff wasabi up their noses!"

Karma laughed, showing off his sharp canines, and your heart fluttered. You couldn't deny he was attractive, and the way he'd protected you back then was something you admired. Nagisa gave out a small giggle, and you grinned at how cute he could be without realising it. Yet... he was like a snake, ready to snap and bite whoever hurt him or his friends. They were both polar opposites yet such brilliant assassins.

You hoped that one day, you could fight alongside them at the same level.


End file.
